Collection of Ib Ficlets
by TheEchoingSoul
Summary: Ib one-shots too short to be their own story. Mainly focuses on the gallery's occupants. Requests are welcome.
1. Chapter 1

Mary walked along the tiles, keeping her feet inside it's small dimensions as she went on her way. She passed by various paintings and statues that called for her attention, but the little girl passed them by without a word. She had someone she was going to see, someone who would always be with her...if she was still sane at the time.

Mary found the painting and plopped down onto the ground, sitting indian style as she waited. The woman in the painting looked down at her before smiling and giving a small wave. The blonde's face split into a smile, "Hello! ow are you today?"

The woman tapped her chin to think, her brows furrowing, "Oh, not very well. Being in this place is making my lucid moments far and few inbetween."

Mary nodded sadly, truly feeling sorry for the brunette haired woman. She could tell that the gallery was starting to get to the woman without her even having to say anything, it was evident through her actions.

"Well, maybe we'll get out someday." Mary stated as she pulled out a book, "I've been studying on how to make friends!"

The woman smiled at her and Mary opened the book and began to flip through it, recapping some of the sections aloud for her to hear. Just as she found the chapter she was on a feral growl reached her ears. Her blue eyes snapped back up to the portrait and her smile slid away.

The once calm, beautiful woman was now gone, leaving behind a feral creature that lashed out. Her long arms reached through the painting and snatched up the rose Mary had made earlier and began to pick the petals off one by one, a sickening smile on her face as she began to play, _He loves me, he loves me not_.

Mary stood up, closing the book and walked away from _The Lady in Red_.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Ib, this will only be written once.

Reviews are appreciated, along with any requests!


	2. Chapter 2

Requested by musicstarnc

* * *

Mary was getting bored of her _home_. There weren't any new areas to explore and, even though she liked to play with everyone else, it was all just getting old. Nothing new really ever happened, no one had visited them in a very long time, and some of them didn't want to play when she did. Sighing to herself, Mary plopped down onto the floor in her room, pursing her lips as she tried to think up of something to do.

She looked down at the book she's been reading and debated on if she wanted to continue reading it at the moment, but decided not to. It was going to be the same book for a long time and she had all the time in the world to read it. She picked up her sketchbook and looked at all her drawings.

Her latest drawing had been of a town. There were flowers to make it pretty, a message board, and even a lake for swimming. She added a few butterflies on one strip of road and smiled at them. She continued to draw a few more houses as _The Lady in Red_ and a few of the blue dolls came into her room, followed by a few eyes and mannequins.

They looked over her drawings and commented on some of them, asking her to add a few things here and there such as stars, moons, trees, and more buildings.

"What about the insides of the houses. You can't use them if nothing's there." _The Lady in Red_ pointed out. Mary's eyes widened in realization and she flipped to another page to start drawing the insides of the buildings.

"What do houses have in them anyway?" She looked over at the others, unsure.

The others shared a glance before smiling at the child, "Well, there are bookshelves like the ones we have, dressers, and objects like toy boxes for children. There are also rooms."

"_Special rooms! Mary has her own room in the toy box where we can all play!_" The little blue dolls chorused, unafraid of Mary hearing their voices. The girl smiled brightly at them before concentrating on drawing in her book.

"A bucket for water, too. That way they can wash the flowers."

"Don't forget mirrors! People use those all the time, right?"

"Personal drawings too. Let Mary chose, this is her town."

Mary absorbed their suggestions happily as she drew and coloured. Her whole town was coming together and she would make sure to include her room that connected through the toy box. That way they could have a wide space to play in and she could just walk right into the room whenever she wanted. Now, if only it were real.

She paused in her drawings and frowned, prompting the blue dolls to swarm around and hug her while asking, "_What's wrong?_'

She looked down at them, "I wish my town was real, then we could play and explore! It would be a lot of fun and we could even make a puzzle so none of the visitors will run away from us."

"Maybe it can be. You do have rights to the gallery, Mary. Perhaps you can make it like your drawings if you reform this section of the gallery." Mary looked over at the red clad woman.

"You guys won't mind?"

The group smiled at her, wanting nothing more than to see her happy, "We can always go to other rooms. It's not that big of a deal."

"Well, alright. If you guys are sure." Mary smiled at them and stood up, wondering just what she should make the town out of. She looked over at her supplies; crayons, paints, and chalk. Well, she hadn't yet used the chalk so maybe she should try that out.

Mary lifted the container and pulled out a pink stick of chalk and couldn't help the large smile, excited smile that split her face in two. She eagerly dropped to her knees and began to draw out her town on the floor, the little blue dolls following her example.

They used her old sketches as a basis and began to recreate the town on the floor, never noticing the way the room warped and started to sink, darkness taking over as they continued on drawing roads. Soon enough, the room they were once in was gone, leaving only the town they were creating.

For an unknown period of time, they continued to forge the small town and the houses, drawing on the walls inside the residences and making funny puzzles for the keys. This way the keys were protected from the visitors! No one could leave them if they didn't have the means to escape. It was well thought out and a few of the others even helped Mary to create symbols for a type of puzzle. It was really fun and it be neat to watch the others try and get the pattern.

Mary marveled at the butterflies she created, touching one gently as one of the blue dolls giggled as one landed on their cloth nose. Mary giggled too, thoroughly enjoying the way they flew around. They were much prettier to watch in person, better than just looking at the books!

Once finished, Mary focused on another key part of her sketchbook. The Toy Box. They had all jumped into it, laughing at the small rush of falling before landing on a large plain floor. The dolls swarmed it, playing games with one another and Mary laughed as she walked past them and up a few flights of stairs before reaching her original room. She smiled and jumped around, picking up a few of her items.

The whole plan had worked and now she had a new place all to herself! She paced the area, wondering what she should do first. However, a few dolls entered to let her know that they were all going to go back to their own room for a while. The girl was surprised, wondering why they would need to, but received only a vague answer.

Frowning, she let them go, deciding that she could still have fun on her own. She walked around her _Chalk Town _and chased the few butterflies before watering the flowers with a pail she had drawn. The child ran around and laughed to herself, but stopped when she tripped. As she lay on the ground she pouted, her lip trembling.

Mary was no longer having any fun. She was all alone with no one to play with. Mary didn't like to be alone, she had been that way for a long time before arriving at the gallery. A part of her craved for interaction, more than anyone in the gallery could offer. She may not need to sleep, but everyone would normally take time out to be by themselves for a few long periods of time. Mary didn't like that time at all. When all the others left her to her own devices she grew scared that they would never come back, just like her father.

Mary began to cry, her small body shaking with her sobs. The town was supposed to be fun, a new place to play, but she was all by herself. No one was here. Mary closed her teary eyes and dreamed of making new friends who would never leave her.

"_Mary." _She looked up at the chorus of voices and saw almost an army of the blue dolls looking at her with their button eyes. She quickly wiped away her tears and stood up, putting on a smile for them.

"_Mary is sad!"_

"_Lonely, Mary is lonely?"_

"_Then we never leave Mary!"_

One of the smaller ones walked over and tugged on Mary's dress, leading her to the toy box. Once they jumped down the mini army spread out and took out chalk and paints. They began to draw on the black floor, playing games and making flowers because they were pretty and because Mary liked them.

Mary watched them, unsure of what they were doing. The little one still holding onto her dress tugged again and Mary picked him up. He laid hugged her, _"We will stay here so Mary will never be alone. We can play here whenever Mary wants to."_

Mary giggled and hugged the doll back before walking over to a pair of larger dolls to play a game.


	3. Chapter 3

Mary sat on the floor humming to herself as she folded another piece of yellow paper. Around her lay several other pieces that were ripped, crumpled, or simply discarded. Mixed with them were a series of green smaller pieces. Several of these papers were folded up into crude examples of rose petals.

The young child furrowed her brow as she delicately folded another piece of paper, wanting the paper petal to be perfect. She wasn't exactly sure on how to make an origami flower, but that wouldn't stop her in the slightest!

Her father had often talked to her about flowers, especially roses. They apparently are his favorite and he had planted them all around his home. Mary remembered his giving her one once, it had been a really pretty red colour! He had even made a sculpture dedicated to the roses that he adored.

Mary wanted to make one also, because then she would be loved, just like the roses. _Maybe I should make another and give it to him._

She smiled to herself as she held up the finished product, feeling that she belonged just a little bit more.


	4. Chapter 4

The woman clad in red stared down from her frame and frowned to herself. She was rather tired of the gallery and its lovely wallpaper. The lights started to dim a bit, reminding her that someone was probably visiting, which meant that some poor person had wandered into the gallery again. Well, at least they wouldn't have to worry about her for a while. She was, surprisingly, lucid at the moment, but as soon as she saw a rose she knew her sanity would vanish.

It always did.

There was a time when the gallery had been a wondrous maze of puzzles that amused her to no end. Weiss was always such a clever man, but things had started to change after the accident.

The woman looked down at her waist with saddened eyes. She had once had legs, she once had been able to walk around freely and run, but all that was gone now. She's now confined to a frame, forced to use her hands to even move. She got better at it and now could keep up with a person running, but it wasn't the same.

Why had Weiss left her here? Had he blamed himself and thought _this _was the answer? Her memories were rather foggy from being here so long, but she was sure that she had once been human. When had that changed?

She stared at her hands, remembering the rose petals that she would hungrily steal from the humans that wandered in. She had used them to play such a childish game, something that she used to play a time long ago. But when she saw a flower she couldn't stop herself, and she wasn't the only one. Her fellow ladies also were having the same issues as her.

A young man passed her by and her eyes caught the rose in his hand. With tears in her eyes, the sanity slipped from her as a wave of greed and animal instinct took over.


	5. Chapter 5

Note: To get the full feel, play [Ib] "Memory" - Ib's theme extended (Title music long version) while reading.

* * *

The tiny blue doll scampered down the hall, giggling to itself. It was in search of Mary, but had yet to find the blonde girl who loved him so. He always felt happy with the girl, and he has so many friends that love to be around him! He should be happy, but he isn't.

Why, even though he just wants to be friends, do visitors always find him scary? Why do they kick him and push him away? He just wants to be friends, to be happy, to laugh, and have fun. Mary and him had read the book on making friends together and it said that he should be nice and open up many opportunities for interaction, which he does!

The little blue doll couldn't really talk, his voice normally scares the visitors, so he writes on the walls. That way they wouldn't find him as scary! But why wasn't it working? He just wanted to play. All of the others wanted the same thing, but everyone always runs away or hits them.

He had checked the book again and had a rather brilliant idea, which was rather hard to have since he is made of cloth. Perhaps it was their appearance! Maybe they just look scary to everyone else, so if they changed then they could make more friends! It was a brilliant idea! This was what lead him to search for Mary. The girl would know something that they could change into, something disarming and maybe cute. Being cute was good, even though they're already pretty adorable.

He walked into Mary's room and found her drawing. She looked over at him and smiled. He hurried into her embrace and told her his brilliant idea. The green clad girl paused to think before smiling and pointing down at the drawing she was doing, "Bunnies! They're really cute and are supposed to be really soft."

The little blue doll took her word for it. Mary is really smart and knows more than he did anyway. He changed into a bunny and was happy at the response Mary gave, which was to hug him and tell him he was cuter than ever. This made his whole being rather happy and warm. With this new appearance he would finally be able to make new friends!

Yet, he didn't feel like himself.


End file.
